The Feeling
by HopingItMeantMore
Summary: About a week after returning from Neverland, Emma finds herself alone at the apartment. That is, until a certain pirate shows up at her door. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The feeling of safety

"Finally!" Emma groaned as she let her head fall onto the counter. She had been sitting at the kitchen table for the past two hours trying to catch up on paperwork from the Sherriff's station. David and Snow were out for the night and Henry was staying at Neal's, so Emma had the apartment to herself.

She was grateful for the solidarity, the past week had been excruciatingly long and all she wanted to do now was sleep. The blonde woman stood, stretched her aching muscles and made her way to the couch. Just as Emma was about to lie down and rest, a faint knock sounded from the door. She trudged her way to the steel door and opened it slowly. The sight in front of her made her heart flutter in her chest and her breath catch in her throat.

There stood Captain Hook, in his leather clad glory, cradling her son to his chest. Emma wasted no time throwing the door open and ushering the pirate inside. Hook walked quickly over to the living room and gently laid Henry on the couch. Emma watched as the "villainous" pirate brushed the hairs away from the small boy's forehead and felt her heart swell. Never had she seen Hook be so tender and gentle with someone.

He then turned to the blonde woman and before he could begin to speak, she grabbed his good hand and led him into the kitchen. She urged him to sit on one of the stools at the island and released his hand when he obeyed.

"What happened?" Emma whispered as she stared into his cerulean eyes. They were filled with sadness and underneath it; she could see the faintest trace of anger.

"Bae… he- we…" Hook ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his, and Emma couldn't help but follow the movement with her eyes. She also noticed the faint red stain that adorned his fingers when he pulled them away. Emma then grabbed his chin and tilted his head toward the light coming from above. He had a nasty gash right below his hair line and it made Emma worry even more, if that was even possible.

"Hook," The blonde woman whimpered. "What the hell did Neal do?" Emma asked and walked over to the sink, grabbing a cloth and a bowl, she quickly filled with warm water. She came back to him and angled his head back slightly to clean the wound.

"I suppose it was my fault, I shouldn't have said anything." The pirate began while Emma continued to wash away the blood from his head. "He and Henry, they were are the tavern and I didn't think it a fit place for the boy to be."

"Neal took Henry to a _bar_?" Hook winced as Emma spat this statement. Her anger was causing her to push a little too forcefully on his cut. "Sorry." She whispered when he groaned in pain. "So what happened after you found them?"

"I asked Bae why he brought the boy. I suppose he thought I was implying that he was a terrible father, but I was simply curious."

"That curiosity is going to get you into a lot more trouble than this one day." Emma noted as she pulled the cloth away. The bleeding had stopped and the gash would heal nicely in a few days without leaving a scar.

"Aye, you're probably right about that, love… So, I saw the boy, looking very uncomfortable I might add, and went over to them for a chat, that's all." Hook explained as Emma rinsed the cloth and retuned the items to their holding places.

"Well obviously that isn't _all_ because you came here with my son and a gash on your forehead."

"Well after mistaking my inquiry for an insult of his parenting, he then proceeded to try and duel with me; he was sloppy and knocked himself unconscious after a few swings of his fist, got one good shot in before that though." He said, gesturing vaguely to his wound while Emma took the seat next to him

"So then what? Did you just pick up Henry and bring him here?"

"You seem to be forgetting that I am a man of honor, love." The blonde woman chuckled a bit at the statement, but collected herself when she noticed Hook's unamused expression. "Anyway, I carried Baelfire back to the inn and then walked your boy back here. I thought you'd want him here with you after that."

"So why were you carrying him?" Emma inquired as she glanced over Hook's shoulder to ensure that Henry was still asleep. He was resting peacefully and a small smile donned his lips. He seemed content, much to Emma's surprise, after the incident with his father and the pirate.

"He looked absolutely exhausted when we left the inn, so I, being the gentleman that I am, offered to carry the lad. He accepted my offer and dozed off almost immediately. Is that a problem, sweetheart?"

"No, not at all, I was just wondering, he's usually fussy about people carrying him around." She explained as she looked back at the pirate. He too bore a faint smirk and Emma couldn't help but wonder why he was happy after getting punched. They fell into a comfortable silence and Emma felt her fatigue returning.

"I should be going; you and the boy are both exhausted from the day's adventures." Hook stood to leave but Emma grabbed his hand and stopped his actions. He looked back at her in confusion, but the blonde simply squeezed his hand. A silent request for him to stay with her.

This was the first time that she had _asked_ someone to remain by her side, and they both knew it. It may have been a small feat, but he was glad to take it, for her. He relaxed back onto the stool, but didn't drop Emma's hand, he was giving her the choice to let go. She rested her head on the counter while still staring at him. Thank you." Emma whispered faintly, and if he hadn't been in such close proximity, he wouldn't have heard it.

He gave her a genuine smile, and Emma found herself wanting to make him do it again. She loved the way his smile reached his eyes when he was with her, she'd never admit it aloud, but she found herself admiring his small grins and even the stupid innuendos. He was real and sincere when they were together. She knew that he was still the ruthless Captain Hook, but more and more often had she been wanting to call him by his name; his given name. He had proven that Killian Jones was still somewhere deep under the malevolence that came with his reputation.

"Emma, love, I really should be going, and you need your rest." _Why the hell is he trying so hard to leave? _Emma thought as he tried to break his hand from her firm grasp. It wasn't like him to shy away from her touch, and it made her worry.

"Killian." Emma mumbled her voice thick with fatigue. It was the first time that she had ever dared to call him by his real name. He looked at her in absolute disbelief, but she didn't care, she simply lifted her head from its resting place and tugged him closer while turning to face him completely. "Killian." She repeated as she brought her free hand to his face and caressed his jaw line. "Stay." Emma was slowly dropping her walls before him and he was in shock that she was allowing herself to be so open and vulnerable.

Gone was the strong and confident Swan, who had bested him, all that was left was a very broken Emma. An Emma who had been abandoned countless times by the people she loved, and she was asking someone to remain. To be the only person to ever stick around. His heart was breaking at the sight of his brave and fearless Emma transforming before his eyes, exposing her true self to him.

"Let's get you to bed, darling." He would stay, she knew it. He would be the first person to not leave her.

Just as Emma was about to stand, Killian pulled her from her chair and into his arms. She squealed when he first lifted her, but then giggled as he threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She yelled as she pounded his back with her fists.

"Careful love, or else I'll drop you." He chuckled as he climbed the stairs and walked to her room, never once letting her fall no matter how many times she slammed her hands against his back. Entering Emma's room, he shut the door with his foot and then laid the blonde woman on her bed gently. His body hovered above hers while he looked her over, searching her face for a sign that she was feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. She smiled up at him and reached up to brush away a stray piece of his raven hair.

His cerulean eyes widen at the intimacy of her actions and she felt a blush creep up her face. She wasn't sure why he was so astonished by her gesture, especially with the way he was settled so tightly between her legs. When Killian finally got over his initial shock, he smiled down at her and rested his forehead against hers.

Emma nudged his nose with her own, finally letting down every single one of her walls. Finally letting herself feel the effects of having someone care for her like no one else. He was the only person to never leave her, and she doubted that he ever would. Because she knew, that when Killian Jones loved someone, he loved passionately.

"Killian." She whispered, slowly bringing her lips closer to his until they were only a breath away. She was giving him the chance to back out, to leave her and all of her baggage before it was too late. _Like hell!_ Killian thought to himself once he realized that she was giving him the opportunity to bail on her. On them.

He needed to convince her that this wasn't some game for him, that she wasn't simply another wench that he had found in a random tavern. And he showed her in the only way he could, by pressing his lips to hers. It wasn't like the kiss they had shared in Neverland, they were taking it slow, simply enjoying the feeling of each other's lips.

Killian's hand tangled in her hair and he tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss, and wasted no time in tasting her when she opened her lips for him. Emma moaned as he pushed his hips further into hers and he growled at the sound. He was affecting her in ways she hadn't thought possible. It had never felt like this with Neal. Never this passionate and slow, never this _loving_.

When he pulled away, they were both breathless and panting. His breath ghosted over her lips as he laid his forehead upon hers. Emma wrapped her arms around him tightly and once again asked him to stay. Killian nodded slightly and the blonde eased her grip on the pirate so that he could stand and remove his leather coat. He watched her as she wriggled under the sheets of her bed and scooted over to make enough room for him to join her.

He crawled under the sheets next to her and laid on his side to face her, watching her green eyes flutter in exhaustion. "Sleep love, I'll be here when you wake." His lilting voice was lulling the blonde to sleep and she finally closed her eyes, letting her fatigue take her over. But not before snuggling into the pirate who lay next to her. Not allowing herself to fall completely asleep until his hand began tracing soft circles across her hip.

But mostly, not until she felt safe. And with Killian, she did.


	2. Chapter 2 The Feeling of Happiness

Chapter 2

The feeling of happiness

When Emma awoke, she noticed that the sun was just beginning to rise, and that Killian was standing by her window, watching as the sun slowly crept above the horizon. He had removed his hook and his raven hair was slightly ruffled from sleep. A small smile grazed his lips and Emma couldn't help but think that he was happy.

Killian was happy. He had just spent the night with the woman he loved, in the most innocent way possible. Simply holding her and stroking her golden hair. Every now and then, he would press a gentle kiss to her head and revel in the way that Emma would sigh or moan in her sleep as he did so. Even as he stood, he couldn't keep the grin from his face. _Bloody hell,_ he thought, _this woman will be the death of me._

Two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and Killian relaxed back into them, knowing that it was her, her touch already familiar to the pirate. Emma rested her chin on his shoulder and joined him as she watched the sunrise. She couldn't help but think that _this_ was what it felt like to have someone. A person who loved her, who wouldn't leave her. "Morning, lass." Killian mumbled as she rested her hands on his stomach.

"Morning." Emma whispered as she nuzzled the side of his neck. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I've always watched the sunrise, ever since I was a young lad." The pirate explained with a touch of sorrow in his words. Emma knew he wasn't telling her something, but she didn't push. She was aware that he had a broken past, and the blonde was confident that he would tell her, when he was ready. "Liam and I," Killian continued, "we used to watch it together."

Emma squeezed his hand, offering the only comfort she could. His brother's death was still very painful, even after 300 years. But he felt as though he owed her. Owed her a small piece of him, of his pain, after witnessing so much of hers. She pressed a chaste kiss to his neck and felt him relax even further.

They were finally done hiding from one another. After realizing how much they shared, they both saw no point. Killian seemed to be the only one to fully understand her melancholy towards the thought of her abandonment.

"Come back to bed." Emma whispered huskily as she slowly backed away from the pirate. He whirled around to face her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well lass, you know I can't resist when a beautiful woman calls me to bed." He said with a grin as he stalked his way after her, a preditorial glint in his cerulean eyes. _Damn, that's sexy,_ Emma thought as she felt the back of her legs hit the bed. She bit her lip, and then ran her tongue over it, simply teasing him. "Tread carefully, love." Killian warned as he stroked a lock of hair from her face.

"When have I _ever_ been careful?" The blonde woman asked, trying her best to keep her voice steady. He was having an effect on her, one much larger than she was willing to admit.

Killian smirked at her wit and ducked his head to press light kiss along her neck. Emma moaned at the sensation and gripped his arms tightly. He smiled against her skin and sucked at her pulse point, reveling in the gasp of pleasure that came from her lips.

"Killian." Emma groaned as she grasped the sides of his face and pulled his lips to hers for a searing kiss. His good hand trailed up her spine and tangled in her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. Emma nipped at his bottom lip and a growl rumbled from deep within his throat, lighting a fire low in her belly. She pressed her hips to his, feeling his arousal through their clothes.

"Emma." The pirate groaned as she rolled her hips against his. When he promised her fun back in Neverland, he never could have imagined _this_. Not Emma, in his arms, pressed so tightly to him. "I-"

"Mom?" A quiet voice called from the other side of Emma's bedroom door. She pulled away from Killian with a whimper, but not before tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. She walked slowly to the door and took a deep breath to steady herself, before pulling the door open.

"Yeah kid?" Emma asked as Henry entered the bedroom. The blonde woman glanced at Killian, only to see that he had taken a seat on the edge of her bed. Emma breathed a sigh of relief when Henry stalked over to the window, seemingly unfazed by the pirate in the room.

Killian couldn't help but smile as he noticed his love relaxing when the boy sat next to him. "Hey Killian." Henry greeted.

"'Ello lad, how are you feeling?" Killian questioned, genuinely concerned for the young boy. The pirate had seen his own father drunk many times in the few years he had truly known him, and could understand how Henry felt. Lost, confused and a tad scared when the alcohol had finally taken its toll on Baelfire's mind. _No child should have to witness that_ Killian thought to himself.

"I'm alright." Henry mumbled as he bowed his head, ashamed of his father's actions toward the pirate. "I'm sorry for what he did." The young boy explained as he saw the cut that had formed on Killian's forehead.

"It's quite alight lad, wasn't your fault." Killian reassured the boy. He was watching Henry, waiting for him to say more when suddenly; the lad wrapped his arms around the pirate and hugged him tightly. Killian had no clue how to react to Henry's affections, so he simply held the young boy. Placing his handless arm around him and setting his good hand in the boy's soft hair, Killian allowed his mind to wander.

To think about what it would be like to have this. This boy, this woman, this _family_. He was still hesitant to grant himself such a luxury. After what had transpired with all of the people he cared about; either abandoning or being taken from him, Killian didn't know if it was possible for him to be a part of something like that. But maybe, for them, he could open up, learn to share, and learn to love not only Emma, but her family as well.

"Thank you." Henry whispered as he pulled away from the pirate.

"Never a problem, lad." Killian said. He then glanced up at Emma, and the look on her face made his heart swell. The blonde woman had tears in her eyes, but Killian wasn't worried, for she was _smiling_. A true Emma Swan smile, one that he'd only had the chance to see a handful of times.

"Hey," Emma spoke as she dried her eyes. "Why don't we all go to Granny's for breakfast?" She suggested.

"Yeah!" Henry cheered as he hopped from the bed and ran to his bedroom. Emma watched him go, noticing the spring in his step had finally returned.

"He's a good lad, takes after his mother." Killian explained as he walked to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her, just as she had done with him. "Come on, love, we should be going." The prated said after holding Emma for a while, allowing them both to enjoy a good moment. He backed away from her slowly, letting his fingers run down her spine and reveling in the shiver that ran through her.

"Killian." Emma moaned and the pirate chuckled.

"Later my love, later." He whispered against her ear, enjoying the way her body seemed to be reacting to him, loving that he had this effect on her. Killian finally pulled back from the blonde and grabbed his boots from the ground and began lacing them.

Emma couldn't help the giggled that erupted from her lips as she watched Killian. _He looks so __domestic__, _she thought to herself.

"What's so funny, lass?"

"You." Emma replied simply as she grabbed some clothes from her closet. He smiled brightly at her as she walked over to him and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, before entering her bathroom to change her clothes and ready herself for the day ahead.

Emma felt happy for the first time in a _very_ long time, and she had the pirate to thank for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The feeling of desire

The snow had just begun to fall as they reached Granny's. Emma sighed pleasantly at the warmth of the diner and hung her coat by the door. Ruby and Granny were behind the counter, laughing quietly as they sipped on coffee.

Emma told Henry and Killian to find a table as she made her way to the two women. They looked up as the blonde cheerily dinged the bell. She was smiling from ear to ear, and the older woman was glad that Emma finally seemed happy.

"What's got you all happy this morning?" Ruby asked as Granny began making Emma and Henry's usual; two hot chocolates with cinnamon and two orders of pancakes, adding an extra order for the pirate. Emma shrugged; playing off her contentment as she not-so-subtly looked over her shoulder at her son and pirate. Henry was talking excitedly as Killian listened intently, hanging on to every word. "Would it have anything to do with the pirate sitting with your son?"

"Maybe." The blonde woman exclaimed as she fought the blush that threatened to rise in her cheeks. She bit her lip to keep from smiling so much, but it didn't go unnoticed by the wolf, and she smirked at her friend.

"So, you and Hook?" Granny asked as she placed the food on the counter. The older woman didn't seem too keen on the pirate, but Emma could understand, she hadn't trusted him at first either. But Killian had snuck his way inside her heart, and the blonde was sure that people would grow to like him.

"Um, yeah." Emma said as she felt her face split into a grin and she lowered her head slightly.

"Well _finally!_ Seriously Emma, it took you long enough!" Ruby exclaimed while grabbing the tray of food and leading Emma to her pirate and son.

Killian had just finished telling Henry a story about his time as a pirate when Emma and the she-wolf joined them. He grinned as Emma took the seat next to him, and he pressed a light kiss to her cheek before turning to the food Ruby had left for them.

"Love, what the bloody hell are these?" Killian asked as he poked at the pancakes with a fork. Henry chuckled at the confused look on the pirate's face.

"They're called pancakes, you'll like them." Emma assured as she placed a hand on his knee. Killian jumped slightly at the contact, not yet accustomed to the kind of intimacy Emma was displaying, but he relaxed when she shot him a smile. He couldn't help but think about how much he loved that smile; the one only he and Henry seemed to be able to bring out of her. A smile that reached her eyes and lit up her whole face, in Killian's mind, Emma was at her most beautiful when she truly smiled.

Emma noticed the pirate's stare, but ignored it,_ he can stare all he wants,_ she thought as she began eating her pancakes. The blonde woman wasn't very hungry, so after swallowing a few bites, she grabbed her hot chocolate and settled into Killian's side. His hooked arm went around her as she did so, and she sighed softly as he traced light circles on her hip with his hook. The cool metal swirling over her hot skin, making her eyes flutter closed and her head loll onto the pirate's shoulder. The sounds around her keeping her brain aware of all activity even with her eyes shut.

"Come now, love. We need to drop Henry at her majesty's." Killian whispered in the blonde woman's ear as her son took the last bite of his breakfast. The pirate fancied the company of the boy, much more than he thought he would, and it made his heart swell to know that Henry enjoyed his presence as well. He knew that the lad was the most important person in Emma's life, and being in his good graces was certainly a plus.

Killian watched as the woman he loved rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched languidly, her shirt pulling to reveal a line of skin just above her pants, all while smiling lazily at him. _Gods, she's beautiful_, the pirate thought to himself as she rose from her seat and pulled a few pieces of paper from her pocket and laid them on the table. Even the simplest of actions set of a fire inside him that he could only identify as love. It burned through his veins, but Killian welcomed it as an old friend, finally allowing himself to be consumed by the emotion.

"Hey pirate, you coming or what?" Emma called from the front door of the establishment, Killian having been too lost in thought to notice her and Henry's movements.

"Oh, don't worry love; I'll always come after you." The pirate said with a wink, and Emma felt her face flush at the innuendo. She could hear Ruby laughing to her right, but the blonde refused to look at her, knowing her friend would shoot her a smirk and raise her eyebrow suggestively. Knowing not what to say, Emma simply held out Killian's leather jacket for him, and kept her face masked; not letting anyone see how much the comment had affected her; heat shot straight down her spine and she suppressed the shudder than ran through her.

"Why thank you, lass." Killian exclaimed while shrugging into his jacket. Emma watched as the buttons of his shirt -all 5 that were still clasped- pulled taut across his torso when he reached for the second sleeve. "Cat got your tongue, Swan?"

"Just waiting for you." The blonde woman mumbled with a smile, one that hopefully masked her blatant desire for the man in front of her. _Get a hold of yourself Emma! It's just Killian, you've been near him before, this is nothing new!_ No matter how much Emma's mind tried to convince her, she couldn't stop her body's reaction; couldn't help the way she swayed toward him, or the way her pupils dilated with lust.

"You alright there, love? You seem a bit flustered." Killian exclaimed, raising an eyebrow and licking his bottom lip slowly, he was teasing her, and she loved it. _Wait 'till we're alone pirate, then see who's flustered!_ Emma thought as she shrugged, playing her part in this act very well.

"Okay, let's get you to Regina's." Emma said as she turned to Henry and ruffled his hair; transitioning smoothly from hormonal teenager to doting mother. Henry smiled at his mother and took his leave from the Granny's, looking back to ensure that his mother and her pirate were following.

Killian took Emma's hand in his as they walked after the boy, watching him hop along the sidewalk. _The lad has been through so much, it's a wonder that he isn't completely broken,_ the pirate thought to himself as he noticed Henry wave to a young lass across the street. He saw the girl blush slightly as he waved and chuckled to himself. "Who's that, love?"

"That's Grace, she and Henry are pretty good friends." Emma replied.

"Well it seems as though she fancies him quite a bit, doesn't it." Killian explained. Emma looked over at the girl again, detecting the small blush that adorned Grace's cheeks, and the smile that she hid with a ducked head. The blonde woman smirked and returned her gaze to her son. It was a relief to finally see Henry happy again, after Neverland; he had been a bit jumpy, but he had relaxed substantially in the past few days, and for that Emma was glad.

* * *

When the trio reached the mayor's house, Regina and Robin were sitting on the porch. The previously Evil Queen was reading Henry's book to Roland as Hood watched the two people he loved. The two adults had decided that they would not keep Regina's past from the child; they claimed that he had the right to know. Luckily, the young boy was fine with knowing his soon-to-be step-mom had cast a curse on an entire town, now that she had stopped using magic.

It was a difficult decision for the queen, after having magic as a crutch for so long, but she was certain that it was the best choice; for her and her family. Henry seemed to be the most proud, while all of the citizens of Storybrooke were mostly relieved with Regina's decision.

Emma watched as Henry ran to his mother and hugged her tightly, no longer feeling a pang of jealousy when the two were together. The savior knew that she couldn't change her past, couldn't go back and keep her son, but she was thankful for their relationship even if it was a little strange.

"Come on Roland, I'll read to you inside." Henry suggested as he picked up his soon-to-be brother and carried him into the house along with the old leather book. Regina smiled at the actions of her son, she was glad that he liked Roland; he would be a great big brother.

"How's noon for pick up?" Emma asked as the queen turned to her.

"That's good, we'll see you around." Robin replied for his girlfriend as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The savior nodded and turned with her pirate to leave. "And Hook," Killian glanced over his shoulder at the hunter. "Good job."

The pirate smiled at that; he had told Robin of his plans to woo the Swan girl once when they were drinking and the bowman hadn't forgotten. And even though Killian's original plan to win Emma's heart hadn't played out as he had planned, the pirate wasn't complaining.

Emma chuckled lightly at Robin's words; knowing full well that he and Killian had gone out for drinks more than once since the hunter and his son arrived in Storybrooke. She tugged on the pirate's hand and led him toward her apartment, but not before dropping his hand and grabbing onto the silver chains he wore. She pulled him in close, lips only a breath away and spoke low, letting the desire course through her.

"Take me home, Captain."

**If you guys have any suggestions of feelings that you would like me to post, then feel free to post a review with your idea! Thank you guys so much for reading! :)**


End file.
